Milk & Honey
by MercuryGoddess
Summary: Unbeknownst to Prince Riku Ellipson II, a meeting seven years ago sets off a chain of events that tests the willingness to discard the dreadful knowledge of the truth for temporary sweet bliss. RikuxSora On Hiatus.
1. Of Reminiscing and Arguing P

_Author Notes_: A little angst, a little humor, a lot of drama, and a lot of romance and sex. Hope ya like it!

_Summary_: Unbeknownst to Prince Riku Ellipson II, a meeting seven years ago sets off a chain of events that tests the willingness to discard the dreadful knowledge of the truth for temporary sweet bliss. (RikuxSora)

_Disclaimer_: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would be filthy rich right now!! So, get off my back!!

_Warnings_: This is a yaoi (male x male relationships) and later on, has yuri (woman x woman relationships)! No flames. Warning is here.

_Story Rating:_ Strong R.

_Chapter Rating_: PG

_Added Note_There will be an update list. People who review are automatically added, but if it is an anonymous review or your email is not available for public access, then just leave in it the review or send me an email at saying you would like to join. Thanks!

**Milk & Honey**

**Of Reminiscing and Arguing**

_"Milk and honey? That's the only thing you brought? What kind of runaway brings nothing but milk and honey?_

_The lithe cinnamon haired child inquiring looked at his companion, a silver-haired boy of a similar stature, incredulously. He grabbed his own knapsack proudly and flaunted the contents of the bag as if he were as experienced adventurer. "Look!"_

_The boy did as he was told, and looked inside the bag with an unimpressed expression on his face. "So? You have a couple of strips of dried meat, a blanket and some clothes...Wait a minute!"_

_He stuck his entire arm in the bag and reached for a bottle full of an amber colored substance that crawled to the tip almost as slowly as molasses. The boy berated for having the exact same substance packed gave his companion a weak glare, his sea-green eyes narrowing. "Why did I get treated as the stupid one when you packed the exact same thing I did, Sora?"_

_"Cuz that was basically the only thing you packed and the amount you have. Milk and honey are the most expensive items the market right now, milk spoils, and you can easily get that stolen!! You're the 13-year-old, Riku, not me."_

_"Well, you're twelve!"_

_"Which is the very reason why I shouldn't know more than you."_

_Riku glowered while Sora smiled smugly, eating a piece of dried meat in one-minute intervals. Sending Sora one last glare, Riku grabbed his genuine leather knapsack and bunched it next to a tree to serve as a small pillow. He laid his head down and watched his first friend wrestled with a squirrel trying to take a piece of his meat. And he smiled, knowing that he wouldn't be able to run away from his duties as a prince forever; he neglected to tell Sora of his status because of wanting to be treated as an equal. The teasing, the wrestling, the meaningless banter that passed back and forth between them would not exist if he told him that he was Prince Riku Ellipson the Second, heir to the throne of Nexiun - commonly known as the Northland Kingdom - or if he told him that his father was General Sephiroth Ellipson, the most powerful king since Kuja Jannedom, who ruled over 330 springs ago._

_Riku fell asleep to that thought, and the sight of Sora smiling with triumph from winning the battle with the squirrel._

_---_

At the age of twenty, Prince Riku Ellipson accomplished more than most of the kings in the surrounding kingdoms. Creating an elite group of assassins/messengers who spoke every language of the land and could perform just about every physical task possible called the Wolves, the prince made it frivolous to find out the source of any leakage of information and to deliver an ultra private message within two days on horseback, not having to worry about bandits and corrupt officials preventing the group from getting their work done.

Prince Riku's also in charge of foreign policy, always being the diplomat to unite the kingdoms and form alliances for the greater good. His charming charisma and natural born elegance allowed him to get many contracts and alliances carried out, as well as his impeccable skill to formulate plots and plans that were easy to perform. Both of his parents were proud, to say the least, but there was one issue that caused chaos in the Nexiun Kingdom.

Marriage.

King Sephiroth already made it clear that he was to be married on his twenty-first birthday, but he wasn't attracted to the opposite sex. In fact, the mere thought of being with a woman repulsed him to the point where even though he didn't have to be intimate with her, the thought of being married made him sick to his stomach.

And of course, to bear another heir to the throne, he would have to be intimate with her.

As he sat there in his furnished office with a pair of sleek, silver eyeglasses adorning the tip of his nose, remembering his life with Sora in the forests of Bridgewater, he longed for the simplicity of it - the innocence that had settled over that time like a blanket dipped in a hot spring. Since he was captured and brought back home by the royal guards of Nexiun, he longed to find Sora and explain himself; he did owe his first friend an explanation as to what was going on. Sora had stared at him as if he were some alien when they dragged him away and forcefully sat him down in the most expensive two-horse carriage in the land. There was no betrayal in the boy's blue eyes though, to his surprise, which left him with some hope that if he found Sora, then the boy wouldn't shun him.

Glancing back over the pile of contracts set in front of his person, Riku sighed and finally gave up. He was going to do no more work tonight.

Besides, he was meeting his fiancée in less than an hour. His father would slaughter him if he were to look less than perfect.

Riku walked out of his office and were immediately flanked by his all-day-all-night bodyguards, Squall Leonhart and Cloud Strife. Both were apart of King Sephiroth's personal elite militia, and were his most trusted comrades. They were treated as royalty themselves because of their special camaraderie with Sephiroth. "Sir?" Squall and Cloud addressed him as he walked briskly to the throne room.

"Riku, gentleman; my name is Riku."

"We know, your Highness," Squall responded without missing a beat. Both he and Cloud were used to the 'Riku, gentleman, my name is Riku' speech, but still followed Sephiroth's order to a tee.

Giving up, Riku continued walking on in silence until he reached the large cherry doors with gold handles that lead into the throne room. He stopped at the double doors, straightened his dark forest green cloak while Squall retied the matching ribbon around his long ponytail and Cloud made sure his pants didn't drag along the floor, then entered with his head held high and a cool, calculated look on his face.

Most of Nexiun's top officials were gathered in the grand hall, either talking amongst themselves or listening to the heated debate which involved his mother and the kingdom's top decorator. Reicia Ellipson was a petite woman with flowing silver hair that reached her knees and icy gray eyes that chilled any servant or citizen of the lower class, yet despite her icy glares and cool, annoyed looks, she was a woman of passion, often called a 'hotheaded she devil' by the king himself. He was, of course, right on the mark. While Sephiroth had his legendary sword, Reicia had her legendary temper.

She even kept Sephiroth in check.

"Ah, Riku! So glad you decided to join us!"

Even if she had a red-hot temper, she was still the sweetest woman.

Smoothly taking his reading glasses off and slipping them into his pocket, Riku flashed her a dazzling smile as he strutted gracefully to the end of the grand hall and nodded curtly to his father. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

He gave Sephiroth a pointed look - which he returned - then shifted his gaze to the young woman standing beside the Queen's throne. Knowing how his parents pick out women, he automatically scanned over her figure; she was curvaceous most definitely - Very good for childbearing, Riku thought idly - but not too much, which would satisfy his mother. And she was beautiful; in an exotic and erotic kind of way. Her midnight black hair touched the tips of her shoulders, and her catlike icy blue eyes regarded him as if he were a mere child's toy, but her plump rose petal lips had hither... look to them.

If he were actually attracted to women, he probably would have married her on the spot.

"This is Princess Amnia Reynel of the Batista Kingdom."

Riku nodded in recognition. He had with the King of Batista on several occasions for business. "Nice to meet you," he said while stretching out his hand.

Amnia looked at the hand and, saying nothing, shook it with an uninterested look on her face.

Boy, did Riku know the feeling.

He let go of her hand to spot Sephiroth giving him a burning look, coaxing him to be more familiar and intimate with his future wife. Riku stared back in defiance until he realized that the entire hall was looking in their direction, and he had to keep up appearances. Leaning forward (Amnia doing it as well), Riku embraced the princess as if she were his world, eliciting squeals of delight and excitement as well as sighs of relief from those servants who knew of his secret.

When he let her go, Sephiroth gave him a slow nod, which he returned with a glare of disgust. Reicia, seeing the tension between father and son, quickly grabbed Amnia by the wrist and whisked her off to discuss the plans of the latest ball. Riku faced his father, still flanked by the faithful bodyguards, and said in a commanding tone, "I need to speak with my father. Alone."

The 'click click' of heels and the 'squish squish' of the men's shoes were the only sounds heard in the grand hall, echoing off the walls and resounding through the air. When the last click - of door and shoe - was heard, Riku exploded in barely repressed anger. "How many times to I have to let you know," he started while inching forward, "that I do not want the soft curves of a woman, but the hard, muscular feel of a man?!"

"And how many times do have to tell you that I do not care of your preference, and that you will get married and carry on the line of Ellipson?" Sephiroth replied smoothly.

"I am repulsed by her and every other woman in this kingdom!"

"You didn't seem so repulsed when you scanned her body like a delicious pastry on display."

"I was assessing the woman I'm arranged to be marrying!"

"Good for you. When it is time to produce an heir, you can assess her even more."

"Father!"

"Yes?"

Riku stared at Sephiroth in outrage. He knew how much this subject's an issue and yet he carries on this argument as if this is merely child's banter!

"If this makes you so distraught, Riku," Sephiroth started before Riku could voice his thoughts, "then get yourself a slave to...please yourself."

Bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, Riku let out an exasperated sigh. "Are you suggesting that I get myself a common whore?!"

"Call it what you wish. You have just reached your twentieth spring, have you not? You are of that age to have one. Not just for sexual pleasures even though that is your main problem."

Riku had had enough. This was not a topic he would discuss with his father. "I will see you in a fortnight. I'm meeting with Princess Selphie Tilmett to arrange an alliance with their kingdom."

Without waiting for a reply, although Sephiroth wasn't going to give one, he retired to his bedroom.

As soon as the double doors slammed shut, Sephiroth stood up and rang a tiny crystal bell that lay next to his throne. A weasley old man came running through the left entrance, his baldhead gleaming from the chandelier lights. His eyes were beady and his body seemed to be in a constant phase of trembling; it was that way ever since he had come from the Southland to work for Sephiroth.

Pushing his short legs to the limit, the bald man reached Sephiroth. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Arrange for me to go to the slave houses tomorrow. We have some shopping to do."

To Be Continued...

Stay tuned.

MercuryGoddess


	2. Shopping Time 1

_Author Notes_: I am in need of a beta for this story. Any volunteers?

_Special Thanks To_: shadow-seraph, anime-goddess17, SKaddicted, praetor, KageKitsune16, Dcal, yaminakathy, Joonie, solance-to-the-moon, Ickis Krumm, Super Yam, BloodMistress, Fallen angel named Alan, Kittu, Katca Mcadar, and Neko Kate-chan!

_Summary_: Unbeknownst to Prince Riku Ellipson II, a meeting seven years ago sets off a chain of events that tests the willingness to discard the dreadful knowledge of the truth for temporary sweet bliss. (RikuxSora)

_Disclaimer_: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would be filthy rich right now!! So, get off my back!!

_Warnings_: This is a yaoi (male x male relationships) and later on, has yuri (woman x woman relationships)! No flames. Warning is here.

_Story Rating:_ Strong R.

_Chapter Rating_: PG-13

_Added Note_There will be an update list. People who review are automatically added, but if it is an anonymous review or your email is not available for public access, then just leave in it the review or send me an email (email in bio) saying you would like to join. Thanks!

**Milk & Honey**

**Shopping Time**

_"Riku, get in! The water's great!"_

_Sora dove underneath the cool, placid waters of Teed Lake before coming up with an exaggerated gulp for air and shaking his head like a wet dog. He then basked in the sun while floating on his back; taking mouthfuls of water and squirting it heavenwards like a fountain. He looked to Riku once with a comically wide grin._

_While Sora was happily enjoy the weather and the water, Riku was standing on the edge of the lake, looking cold, bored, and in disbelief - did Sora actually think he would get in the water? - as he watched Sora floating in the lake. Sora even splashed water at him; he jumped back as if burned, causing Sora to growl and now, swim towards the edge to confront Riku._

_Riku averted his eyes as soon as Sora set foot on land, causing Sora to cock his head in silent questioning at the boy's sudden shyness - he was naked, but Riku shouldn't be embarrassed about that. They were both boys so what was the problem?_

_Deciding to loosen the stiff boy up, Sora smiled coyly at the other and batted his eyelashes rapidly like he saw his mother do once to his father. Twisting a lock of his thick, spiky hair, Sora squealed in an unattractive falsetto, "Hi! My name is -like- Riku and I'm so scared of -like- seeing people naked that I don't even -like- have the guts to get in the lake with them -like- Oh. My. Goodness!"_

_Sora expertly dodged the lunge from Riku and swan dived back in the water gracefully from a protruding rock just a few feet east from where they were standing. He emerged to see Riku standing on the very tip of rock, only shy of his shirt. His face was tinged red and his eyes were once again averted to a different location. Nevertheless, he slowly removed his pants and undergarments and jumped in. He swam in the lake much more gracefully than expected; he also swam much faster than Sora expected, who was easily caught and dunked in the lake._

---

Sora awoke with a frown on his face and a hand over his heart. The disturbing images from his past had always haunted him during these past seven springs, but never once had he had that memory come up. It was one of his most sacred memories; not because it would be the most fun he would have in springs to come or because he made Riku break out of the 'superior' mode for more than five minutes. It was because he actually liked to see the other boy naked.

One could say that he realized which gender he was attracted to when that memory happened seven springs ago.

It was also the time that he fell hard for the other boy, and ever since that one moment where Riku wrapped his arms around his neck and dunked him in the water with a revitalizing laugh, he had been in love.

Or at the very least, strong like.

And so, as his heart slowed down and his frown turned upside down, Sora considered today a good day as he began to rise from his peaceful (albeit arousing) rest in the slave bunkhouses. It was a nice day - indicated by the bright sun shining directly into his eyes - and the slaves finished most of the perilous work yesterday, so there wasn't anything too strenuous to do. But as he heard the loud, obnoxious beating of horse hooves, an ominous feeling began to build up within him.

Was another slave going to be sold today?

The question was definitely the most thought about during all of the slaves' time here, for this slave encampment was only temporary shelter until one of the wealthy or one of royalty came down to pick out a slave for their personal means. Royals rarely came down to the bunkhouses; it was mostly newly made wealthy families in need of strong slaves to do plantation type work. Seeing that this is an all male slave bunkhouse, the only royals that did come down here were either the deaf and blind in need of assistance, the pretty young women lazy to the point where they need someone to make their beds or the kings.

The kings who desired pretty young boys as their personal slaves.

Opening his eyes while draping an arm across his line of vision, Sora turned from the comfortable warmth next to him to scoot off the bed. He looked at the blonde-haired boy peacefully snoring next to him, hesitant to awake him. Tidus rarely got rest these days; he was the owner's favorite, therefore making him his personal slave. The owner generally only asked for menial tasks like cleaning in his own personal quarters and such. But when his wife went into town for a couple of days or more...Tidus slept in the main house.

With the owner.

Thus, getting no sleep unless he was with Sora.

Sora sighed, then gently laid one hand on Tidus' shoulder. He knew the eighteen year old was instantly awake since almost immediately he turned on his back and eyed Sora wearily. "It's mornin' already?"

"Yea, and I heard horses. Someone may be getting a new home today."

Tidus groaned as he placed his hands over his face. Sitting up and leaning on the skinny pole that held up a bed above him, he eyed Sora, who was straightening up his side of the bed. "Damnit," he mumbled to no one in particular. "Who wants to buy slaves in this time of the year? That is so fucking messed up!" He punched into the air angrily, and his frown deepened as he began to wring his shirt in his hands. Tidus may talk tough, but when it got right down to it, he was terrified of the auctions. They all were; being displayed in front of their owners and the shoppers like meat in a butcher's shop. It was degrading, frustrating, downright wrong...no one should have to go through it.

The official call went off - one high toot of a trumpet, one low toot, then a final long toot that rested somewhere in the middle of the musical scale. The surrounding beds began to creak, steadily increasing in sound, and the groans and sighs of exasperation signified the reality of the situation. While Sora knew of the auction from the hooves of the horses, the rest of the slaves knew from the call; that call meant that it was time to clean up and look presentable for the guests.

As boys between the ages of ten and twenty rose from their shabby beds to head to the one-gallon jugs in the corner to wash up, Sora and Tidus made their way over to the entrance. The two already made themselves as presentable as possible - they rubbed the dirt off their cheeks, smoothed out most of the wrinkles in their clothing, and made some attempt to finger-comb their hair. The two spotted their owner and what appeared to be the shopper and his assistant.

Speak of the devil! Sora thought with whirlwind of emotions. Riku!

Sensing the new excitement in his friend, Tidus looked to Sora. "What on earth are you excited about? We have a chance of being bought and separated and here you are bouncing around like you got 1,000 ices for the Frost Holiday 1!"

"I'm not excited," Sora exclaimed as he made an extra effort to straighten his clothes.

Tidus gave him a pointed look.

Sora ignored it.

As his excitement at seeing his best friend heightened, they drew closer to the trio. Ignoring how animatedly his owner was talking to the two guests, Sora focused directly on the silver-haired man before him. Riku should be twenty springs right now, since he was at nineteen springs, so why on earth did he look so much older?

And what was he doing here in the first place? Young male royals didn't usually buy...young male slaves...unless?

Riku averted his eyes as soon as Sora set foot on land.

He likes boys?!

His face was tinged red and his eyes were once again averted to a different location.

That actually was not as heartening as he thought it would be for one simple reason: young male royals also didn't usually come down to the slave bunkhouses to get young male slaves unless they wanted a pleasure slave.

If Riku recognized him, would he be picked to be Riku's personal slave?

Sora blushed at the thought, out of embarrassment and anger. His perfect image of what Riku would be like at this age would be ruined if the man with the silver hair were Riku.

He didn't think that Riku would need a whore at some point in his life, that's for sure.

His excitement transforming into anger, Sora marched up to the silver haired man and took his place in the auction line, like the owner makes them rehearse. The silver haired man then turned around, and Sora almost leaped for joy when he realized that it was not Riku. "These're two of our finest slaves," the owner boasted since he was so proud that King Ellipson chose his slave bunkhouse. "They're always the first to finish when they work and they're strong. The both of em'"

Sora crouched to one knees, as is expected of the slaves of the lower class, and keep his eyes on the ground, but as he crouched, he spotted the royal emblem - a wolf howling to the moon - emblazed on the cover of a leather bound notebook held by who he assumed to be the royal's personal assistance.

The men who took and crowned Riku seven springs ago bore the emblem of the howling wolf.

By now, all of the other slaves had finished washing up and were now lining up in their respectable spots in front of the owner and his two highly esteemed guests. The younger slaves fidgeted nervously while the older slaves sent them reassuring smiles and claps on the back. There were forty slaves in this camp, so they made four rows of ten slaves, the older slaves in the front, and the younger slaves towards the back. In most cases the younger slaves are in the front, but since the King requested an older slave, they were pushed to the back.

When all slaves were down on one knee, King Sephiroth began to walk up and down the rows. His first stop was in front of a tall, lithe boy with long pale blond hair with mischievous green eyes. He looked at the King with unrepentant lust and raked his eyes from the toes of the King's feet to the icy green eyes of Sephiroth. "State your number," Sephiroth commanded as he locked eyes with the slave.

"#00V3V7E4H1AW."

Eyeing the slave once more, Sephiroth motioned for his assistant, who faithfully ran to his side, and told him to write down the number. The weasely man did so without hesitation and stayed by his side after he finished.

Without warning, Sephiroth grabbed the chin of the slave and brought him forward, smelling the breath of the other and checking out the overall presentation of the slave.

He was impeccable in appearance.

"What is your name and age?"

The slave smiled seductively at the question, but nevertheless answered for fear of a flogging. "Imati. 18 springs."

"We usually call em' Shadow, damn slave so quick and noiseless," the owner added as he walked passed the assistant to the King. "May look small, but 'e's as strong as a horse, I tell yer."

Sephiroth silenced him with one glance before turning back to the slave before him. He is well-kept and well-spoken, Sephiroth thought as he scanned the slave once more. Impeccable in his cleanliness and a good-looking boy. But he can't satisfy Riku; the boy is smitten with brunettes.

Not wanting to give up such a perfect slave, Sephiroth lead the boy out of the line, brought him close to his body and engaged him into a desire-motivated kiss. The slave's lips were soft like a royal, and his tongue dueled as if the battle were mere child's play. Never before had he meet a slave like this one.

He couldn't give him up, even if he were shopping for his son.

Deepening the kiss, the king ignored the several pairs of eyes set about his person and brought Imati even closer to his body. He broke the kiss abruptly, just after he heard the lithe slave moan softly, and dug out a golden collar embezzled with the royal emblem on its front.

He snapped the collar around Imati's neck.

"Oh, good choice dere, King Ellipson!" The owner couldn't stand Imati. Too mischievous. "'e's only 8,000 ices!"

With Imati clinging to his right side, Sephiroth regarded the owner with cool disdain. "I will take him for 800."

Unwilling to argue with the most powerful king in the land, the owner nodded twice before shrinking back into the shadows, taking the 800 ices from the assistant.

King Sephiroth once again made his way up and down the rows, stopping briefly to get a good look at some of the more handsome slaves. His second full stop was Sora, who bravely looked the king in the eye. He is definitely my son's type, Sephiroth thought as he made his way closer. Almost too much like what my son desires.

"State your number."

"#N10996."

"Oh," Sephiroth said with growing interest. "Where were you captured 2?"

"Along the banks of Kettering River near the Westland Kingdom."

"By who?"

"Slave traders."

Sephiroth stopped asking the questions to review over the validity of this slave's story. It was true that slave traders - men who captured children and traded them to slave bunkhouses for ices or supplies - did love to roam the land in search of orphans near the forests of Bridgewater, the lakes Teed and Styni, and the rivers Kettering, Valpar, and Mergrove. It was also true that they would look for young boys that resembled this slave; strong enough to handle a long day's work, yet good-looking enough to handle other business as well.

There was no doubt that he, too, was one of the best slaves here at this camp.

"What is your name and age?"

"Sora. 19 springs."

Excellent.

"I will take this one as well." He pulled out an identical collar, except the color was silver instead of gold, and snapped it on to Sora's neck.

Tidus looked ready to cry.

The owner scurried over to the King, told him his price (he didn't tell the real price for fear of being disregarded so harshly once again) and as soon as the assistant paid, the four were off to the carriage, riding back to the Nexiun Kingdom.

Neither Sora nor Imati got the chance to pack their belongings or say goodbye to their longtime friends.

---

The Nexiun Kingdom had to be the most beautiful kingdom in the land, Sora thought as he looked out the opening of the carriage. A winding path made of smooth pebbles from the bottom of a lake lead to the entrance of the castle, an off-white bastion overflowing with towers and extending wings. On the smooth patch of grass in the middle of the winding path, there were thousands of flowers, all with a myriad of hues only distinct to the Northland Kingdom, and shrubbery cut to perfection surrounding a large marble fountain shaped in the form of a howling wolf, water spraying from it's mouth upwards to the marble moon above it, only to trickle back down to the pool of water at it's feet. The maple double doors leading into the castle were opened, and the many servants of the kingdom were lined against the first hallway that lead to the Great Hall to welcome their king.

An elegant woman with long silver hair was the only one present at the very mouth of the entrance. Sora assumed it was the Queen.

The carriage stopped ten feet from the double doors and let the King, his assistant and his two new slaves out. The four walked into the hall, Imati and Sora trailing behind the King and the assistant, and were cordially greeted by the Queen, who immediately recognized the slave meet for her beloved son. She introduced herself to Sora, although there really was no need to, and ordered two maids to take Sora to his chambers and prepare him for the slave orientation. "No need to worry," Queen Reicia said as she walked Sora to the stairs. "The slaves here are treated with respect, so long as they don't make trouble. Since you are my son's, you will primarily take orders from him. However." She gave him a stern, motherly look. "If we need your assistance, it is required of you to obey. Disobedience will resort in a suitable punishment."

The term flogging was implied.

"Excuse me, Your Highness," Sora entreated as he bowed. "May I ask what your son's name is?"

Reicia smiled at Sora's politeness. "Prince Riku Ellipson II. It is his decision as to what he will allow you to call him."

Sora's stomach dropped.

_To Be Continued..._

1 'Ices' is the currency for this world, and the Frost Holiday would be like our Christmas.

2 The number of a slave's identification number is dependent on how they got into slavery. If the number is twelve numbers long like Imati's, it means that they were born into slavery. If the number is six numbers long like Sora's, it means that they were captured and forced into slavery, and if the number is three numbers long, it means that they were captured as a prisoner of war. But we won't encounter a number like that...yet...

Stay Tuned!

-MercuryGoddess-


	3. Reunion Unlike Any Other 2

_Author Notes_: The slave numbers, Ickis Krumm, are made up by yours truly. And yes folks, Riku will be in this chapter, and you will see Tidus again.

_Special Thanks To_: anime-goddess17, yaminakathy, SKaddicted, KageKitsune16, lun4r-flow3r, Fallen angel named Alan, BrokenSky, evil author slayer, Dark Wing Angel, Joonie, Rinoki Rio (x2), AkaiUsagi, diamondprincess2006, Super Yam, Ickis Krumm, Kitty Help, Blue Baroness, Katca Mcadar, Rock-Howard-17, Sorceress MooNBlaDeR, and Uzumaki-sama!

_Summary_: Unbeknownst to Prince Riku Ellipson II, a meeting seven years ago sets off a chain of events that tests the willingness to discard the dreadful knowledge of the truth for temporary sweet bliss. (RikuxSora)

_Disclaimer_: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would be filthy rich right now!! So, get off my back!!

_Warnings_: This is a yaoi (male x male relationships) and later on, has yuri (woman x woman relationships)! No flames. Warning is here.

_Story Rating:_ Strong R.

_Chapter Rating_: PG-13

_Added Note_There will be an update list. People who review are automatically added, but if it is an anonymous review or your email is not available for public access, then just leave in it the review or send me an email (email in bio) saying you would like to join. Thanks!

**Milk & Honey**

**Reunion Unlike Any Other**

Sora's first task was an easy one; wash up. So, as he ascended the stairs two steps behind the queen, he mulled over the situation at hand.

_I'm the personal slave of my best friend, _he thought with increasing fear. _I will have to clean, to wait on him, hand and foot..._

_I will have to_ please _him._

The more he thought about, the more his rational side wanted to shrug and do the absolute best he could in pleasing the prince and the more his irrational side wanted to sprint as fast as he could away from the kingdom. There was no doubt that this was going to be a long day, and he resented the fact that he was having an inner battle that ultimately came to a stalemate. If he were to do his best in pleasing Riku, then his love for Riku would be revealed in time. If he were to attempt to run away from the castle, his first warning would be ten floggings, then twenty, then death.

Three strikes - you're out.

Sora sighed deeply. _This is definitely what you call a "lose-lose" situation._

Reaching the door to his bedroom, Sora nodded absently as the Queen explained the basics of in-castle rules. There was no need for him to listen again; he had served a royal family before.

"Well, that is the bare minimum of what you need to know today," Queen Reicia said amicably as she unlocked the large maple door, its golden handle encrusted with the royal insignia. "The rest will be covered with the head slave, Nitia."

She turned briefly and headed back in the direction from which she came, looking regal and elegant even in her haste. Sora watched her go until she disappeared before entering the room.

He was entranced.

The room was far from simple, and it was marginally the most elegant room designed for a slave he had ever seen.

A tangle of arches and crown molding, the ceiling itself was a masterpiece, bearing the image of a wolf crouched in high bushes. A maple dresser covered the length of the right wall - except for a tiny space in the corner for a walk-in closet - whereas a matching armoire and desk lay along the left wall, just a few feet away from what appeared to be a bathroom.

A large king-sized four poster bed rested in the middle of the room, with arabesque patterns etched on each poster, and its posters held up a veil that reached the floor and a thick canopy that laid on top, going with the color scheme of the room.

Deep royal blue and dusty silver.

Ten blue pillows with silver trim lay on top of the blue comforter with the royal insignia etched in silver.

Sora stopped admiring the regal room and moved to the bathroom, where the silver bath was the shape of a crescent moon and bottles of scents and oils lined the edge up against the wall. Sora headed over and picked up a bottle, taking in its fragrance.

Vanilla.

Basmati Rice.

Coconut.

Soft sandalwood.

All of those ingredients were the most rare in this country, said in an ancient legend of the Westland to be a soothing spell when combined.

Sora remembered having to travel the land in search of these ingredients.

Securely putting the bottle back on the edge of the tub, Sora ran the water to take his bath, thinking of how he had to use his fingers to clean himself just minutes before.

---

Sora's second task wasn't so easy; meet the kitchen staff and help out with the dinner being served for the King and Queen. The Queen personally escorted him to the kitchens (taking the side halls designated for the slaves) talking rapidly as she did so. By the time the pair arrived to the kitchens, Sora knew the names of the kitchen staff, the decorating committee, the butlers, the maids, and the gardeners as well as how to get to each place through the "back ways."

Queen Reicia certainly had a mouth.

The Queen said nothing as they approached and stepped aside to let Sora see inside. Sora strolled forward and smiled at the sight. A group of around thirty people were busily moving about the vast kitchen, smiles upon their faces and cooking utensils/supplies in their hands. The atmosphere was that of family - like coming home to celebrate a joyous occasion, always having something to do or prepare for the big feast. The chefs sautéed their chicken strips as they joked with the waiters waiting for the prepared strips, and maids keep the space clean and orderly while flirting on occasion with the helping butlers. It was such a relief to see the place this way. This was the place where Sora will be until Prince Riku comes back, and he was glad for it.

Stepping fully inside to let the Queen in, Sora smiled brightly and nodded to the surrounding slaves. Queen Reicia did the same, talking to some of the slaves as if they were old friends. She spoke in length to this one particular slave - a short, black-haired woman with rags in her hand. She was built, with softly defined muscles peaking from the sleeves of her rolled up chef's jacket. She had the posture of a royal - someone who looked as if she were enjoying and commanding life. A chef's hat on her head, she pulled the piece of yarn from her shoulder-length hair and retied it as she turned to look at Sora. Her brown eyes had a childlike quality to them as well as being filled with wisdom.

Sora assumed that she was Nitia.

Smirking, the woman strutted over to him - _A bit arrogant, _Sora thought - and wrapped the rag around her hand as she eyed Sora. "Name's Nitia. I'm the head slave as you've been told by the lovely Queen here." She stuck out her hand.

"Sora. Nice to meet you." He shook the proffered hand.

"Ah, we got a goodie goodie here. Well, we'll break you out that fast. Come 'ere boy, let's have a look atcha."

Without waiting for a response, Nitia used the hand she was holding to yank him forward and turn him around, allowing her to see his body. An occasional "hmmm" or "damn" came from her, making Sora exposed and embarrassed.

He blushed heavily.

Nitia stopped inspecting him and spotted the blush on his face, smirking once more. "Yea, we'll break you out of that real quick. Come on, boy, let's get you in gear."

She bowed to the Queen before starting a brisk walk towards the back of the kitchen, and Sora struggled to keep her despite her short strides. Many of the slaves passing by spotted his collar, and sent him a sympathetic glance. They knew that the Prince was a good man, but to be anyone's personal slave was not appealing. _Boy, do they not know the half of it,_ Sora thought bitterly. _Not only am I a personal slave, but also the Prince I am a personal slave to happens to be my best friend. What kind of twisted woman is Fate?_

A very twisted one indeed.

"Have you cooked before?"

Sora banished his dismal thoughts and looked down at the short woman. "Yes."

"Fish?"

She threw a slab of fresh-out-the-lake rainbow trout onto the wooden cutting board next to them. Sora smiled.

_Riku eyed the bass in Sora's hand with undisguised horror; the younger boy was currently slicing the flopping fish in two and gutting it. Sora would occasionally glance up to see Riku's widened eyes still riveted on the deceased fish, laughing inside at his comically horrified face. "So," Sora said conversationally as he chopped the fish's head off. "I take it you've never seen or done this before."_

_Riku's eyes followed the falling head before shooting up to Sora's face with disgust. "No!" he snapped as he inched backward. "And I think it is awful to do so!!"_

_"So...you've never had fish before?" Sora asked cautiously as he stuck the strips of fish on a thick twig and hung it over the fire. _

_Riku paused. He had fish many times at dinner in the Northland Kingdom - rainbow trout, bass, catfish. He had shark, whale and dolphin as well..._

_"I have, but surely they were not cooked _that_ way!"_

_Sora nodded slowly. "Yes, they were. Maybe with cleaner tools, but whose lookin' at the tools while they cut fish? I mean, fish is fish is fish, right so why would they even _wash_ the tools again after they He paused to think de-ca-pi-tated a fish...Riku?"_

_Riku was hunched over with his hand in front of his mouth, watching the fish on the twig roast in the fire. He turned around and threw up. _

_Sora cringed._

"Yes, Nitia," Sora said while laughing and putting on the jacket. "I have cooked fish before."

---

-Two Weeks Later-

Although the sun was just beginning to rise in a flash of orange-tinted crimson, Riku felt the need to collapse on his king sized bed and fall into a sleep so deep that it would appear that he were in a comatose state. After the two days it took to actually reach the Denat Kingdom ruled by the Tilmetts, Riku had to put up with their perky, over energized 18-spring-old daughter, Princess Selphie.

As if handling the creation of an alliance between the Northland and Eastland Kingdom wasn't enough.

The girl acted as if she were two springs without the presence of her parents and other royals of the kingdom, but when she was in the midst of her people, she was a charismatic, optimistic motivator - a perfect woman to rule a kingdom as Queen. _There must be two of her,_ Riku thought while wearily treading through the hall that lead to the Great Hall, _damn near impossible for that to be one woman._

The prince then fiddled with a scroll dangling loosely from his left hand and made some attempt to straighten his clothes - Leon and Cloud, his faithful bodyguards also making some attempt - before he entered. Satisfied with his work and his bodyguards', he opened the doors.

He spotted his father immediately, perched upon the throne with detached interest in the people surrounding him. He also spotted his mother, who was amicably talking to two boys around his age with blond and brown hair. The collars around his neck gleamed brightly in the large hall, and the sight of them made Riku boil with anger.

So his father did get common whores for him!

"What," Riku yelled, making everyone immediately turn to his direction. His gaze was on his father. "Is the meaning of this?!" He waved his hands in the slave's general direction.

Strides long and quick, the prince had no trouble reaching the throne within moments. "Surely you cannot be serious, Father," he hissed. "I thought we finished that damn conversation a fortnight ago!"

"Riku Ellipson II, hold your tongue!" Reicia commanded icily as she drew away from the boys. "These slaves are merely for menial tasks so what is the reason for your rage?"

Riku glared hatefully at the king. Sephiroth returned the look with boredom. "One of those slaves is mine, boy. Imati, introduce yourself."

The boy with long blond hair and green eyes stepped forward and crouched to one knee, looking at Riku with amusement. "Slave number 00V3V7E4H1AW - Imati, 18 springs, Property of King Sephiroth Ellipson."

"Excellent."

Imati moved to join Sephiroth by his side.

"The other boy is your personal slave. Use him as you wish it."

When the second boy came in front of Prince Riku, he immediately took a step back, eyes widening, heart racing. Too much did this boy look like Sora...he looked so much like him that he was almost positive that this was the Sora he knew back when he ran away. But that was impossible right? Sora wasn't a slave when he met him!

Wetting now dry lips, Riku broke his stare, and managed to whisper, "Introduce yourself."

"Slave number N10996 - Sora, 19 springs, Property of Prince Riku Ellipson II."

"Oh..." Riku took a step back once again and fiercely grabbed to the bridge of his nose, trying to regulate his breathing. He couldn't believe it; it was his Sora, the one from seven springs ago...as his personal slave...

"Your Majesty?"

Riku spotted the assistant out of the corner of his eye. "I'm fine, really. The trip to Denat was quite stressful."

"Princess Selphie cling to you once again, Prince?"

"More than ever." Riku walked past Sora and gave the scroll to his father. "The contract, Father, that officiates the alliance. I'll be taking my slave now; I have a pounding headache and wish to still get some work done."

Turning back around stiffly, Riku walked past Sora once again, whispering 'follow me,' and he walked out of the Great Hall. The trip to his room was pretty much silent except for the heavy breathing of Riku from emotional stress, and when they finally reached the room, Riku slammed the door, swiveled on his heel and got a good look at his long time friend.

He was still a bit scrawny in the arms and legs yet had more muscle that Riku remembered Sora having. His face was mature, but still had the unmistakable chiseled look of a boy growing into a man, eyes dulled with reality and truths. His hair was definitely longer, and it reached the tops of his shoulders in drooped spikes. He looked gorgeous.

_I need a drink_.

"Sora," he mumbled to himself.

The boy in front of him, having heard him speak his name, dropped to one knee. "Your Highness."

A sharp pain shot through Riku as he watched Sora bow to him. It was not suppose to be this way.

_If _the boy was Sora.

Walking forward, Prince Riku dropped to one knee as well and grasped Sora's chin to peer into his eyes. Minutes ticked by, and the two stayed in that position, reassessing the situation, reassembling their resolve to not bring the other in a heavy embrace, reassuring themselves that this new...relationship would not cause the headaches and heartaches attached to the strange situation. There was a slight uncomfortable atmosphere; questions like _What am I going to say? _and _How will he react? _or _What is going to happen now?_ raced through both of their minds. And in spite of all that, Sora had one thing to say:

"Hi! My name is -like- Riku and I'm so scared of -like- seeing people naked that I don't even -like- have the guts to get in the lake with them -like- Oh. My. Goodness!"

Riku fell back in pure, unadulterated shock. The statement was so random, so messed up, so _hilarious_ and _unforgettable _that he remembered the exact moment Sora, his best friend, said that very statement seven springs ago. It made him launch himself at Sora, grab him and put him in a headlock just like the time those many springs ago and laugh like hadn't in springs. A laugh from the pit of his belly; a laugh that made him genuinely smile and clutched his stomach at the pain from laughing too hard. And Sora was laughing as well, content with being in the headlock, in his best friend's arms again.

This was the Riku he had dreamed of for springs. This was the Riku he had prayed to the gods to permit him to see again.

The two of them continued to laugh, but in the back of their minds, they wondered. _What happens now?_

_To Be Continued..._

Stay Tuned!

-MercuryGoddess-


	4. Flirtation, Divination, and Preparation ...

_ANNOUNCMENT:_ Happy Turkey Day, folks! Just like to say that as I get more ideas for this story, the more possibilities are open. So, I've decided to make this a romance/drama/fantasy. The whole-master-and-slave idea can get tired out very quickly, and even though I had planned out some twists to make it original, the fantasy genre applied to this gives me the ability to not only make it original, but also to make it unforgettable. It makes me excited!

Also, I would just like to say that I am **so glad** that many people are saying I have improved in my writing. I started writing in the seventh grade, and to get reviews that say 'If you read your past work and the work now, you can see the dramatic improvement' or 'This is so well-written' makes me so unbelievably happy! Thank you all very much!

_Special Thanks To_: SKaddicted, KageKitsune16, yaminakathy, anime-goddess17, flclnutri, Fallen angel named Alan, myredraincoat, starryeyes, Super Yam, Ickis Krumm, Uzumaki-sama, lun4r-flow3r, Slient Mousie, Blue Baroness, Rock-Howard-17, AnimeFan-Artemis, Yasai-chan, Rinoki Rio, Misery's haunted vessel, Joonie, Baby G., Katca Mcadar, IIoneke, Vash's Girl, FluffyInuDemon, and FallenAngel0104!

_Summary_: Unbeknownst to Prince Riku Ellipson II, a meeting seven years ago sets off a chain of events that tests the willingness to discard the dreadful knowledge of the truth for temporary sweet bliss. (RikuxSora)

_Disclaimer_: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would be filthy rich right now!! So, get off my back!!

_Warnings_: This is a yaoi (male x male relationships) and later on, has yuri (woman x woman relationships)! No flames. Warning is here.

_Story Rating:_ Strong R.

_Chapter Rating_: PG-13

Things To Know (please review this list for clarification)

-six numbers /for a slave captured

-twelve numbers / for a slave born into slavery

-three numbers / for a slave prisoner of war

-ices / currency / (one is equivalent to one dollar)

-toshs / currency / (one is equivalent to one quarter)

-nesdas / currency / (one is equivalent to one dime)

-vembs /currency /(one is equivalent to one nickel)

-cembs / currency / (one is equivalent to one penny)

-remes / word for cents (example: 800 ices and 50 remes $800.50)

-Frost Holiday / similar to Christmas

-springs / years

_Added Note_ -There will be an update list. People who review are automatically added, but if it is an anonymous review or your email is not available for public access, then just leave in it the review or send me an email (email in bio) saying you would like to join. Thanks!

**Milk & Honey**

**Flirtation, Divination, and Preparation**

The laughing spell that had settled over the pair as they wrestled while going back and forth in playful banter finally dissipated. Both were now situated on the bed, Riku leaning against the headboard with his legs crossed at the ankles and Sora laying on his stomach, his head leaning against a propped up hand. A comfortable silence surrounded them; an easy atmosphere that suggested none of the doubts expressed earlier in the day. The duo was back in the forests of Bridgewater - lounging comfortably as they waited for a new, exciting adventure.

Propping himself up to lean on his haunches, Sora turned his attention to the room he will be spending most of his time. As expected, the room was more of a masterpiece than his own; the size had to be triple the amount of space in his own room as well as being marginally more elegant.

The ceiling once again, with its crown molding and deep arches, portrayed the image of a wolf - this time a lone silver wolf was perched upon a hill, its head held high to depict its superiority, above a pack of wolves surrounding the base of the hill who howled to the moon to recognize their leader. Sora smiled at the image.

_A leader of the pack, _he mused as he brought his gaze down to rest on Riku, _above all others in status... in personality. _

Riku met his gaze briefly, questioningly, and Sora returned the look with a small smile before continuing his visual exploration of the room.

The color theme of Prince Riku's room fit the boy perfectly: a wide array of cool, sensual, sophisticated reds that varied in a myriad of hues. Upon entering the room, after descending the cherry banister-lined six-step winding staircase to enter, one would face grand ceiling-high double glass doors with marks that resembled wisps of a breeze along the frame leading out to the balcony. To the immediate left stretched cherry dressers with twenty drawers, each containing precious silks for bed, extra pillows, and necessary supplies. Approximately 65 feet away lay the king-sized bed with cherry nightstands on either side, its boisterous golden posters climbing toward the ceiling, holding up the sheer crimson veil that encased the bed. A thick canopy lay over the veil - burgundy with gold trim - and the matching comforter lay underneath fifteen pillows of the same color, complete with golden trim.

Diagonally across the room, at an enormous distance, two overstuffed armchairs and a couch surrounded a cherry coffee table with a panel of glass at its center. The lounging area was directly in front of a corner fireplace, its frame also adorned with elegant crown molding, with two reading lamps for the summer time situated at its sides.

His personal bathroom and walk-in closet lay side-by-side along the right wall.

Overwhelmed by the splendor of the room, Sora climbed off the bed, breathing out 'wow' as he turned in a full circle. Riku chuckled from behind him, and he moved to get off the bed himself to head over the dresser along his left wall. He pulled open a drawer that covered the length of the dresser out, revealing numerous weapons of various sizes, shapes, and caliber. In the center lay twin twelve-inched daggers sheathed in genuine leather. Their hilt were encrusted with silver moons and prowling wolves; as he slowly pulled the weapons out of their sheaths and turned to face Sora, the precious metal gleamed from the sunlight pouring into the room.

Riku smiled as he saw Sora's face light up in recognition.

--

_Activities dealing with muscular endurance were always Riku's strong point, and for that he was glad. As he ran through the Vellima Forest just south of the Northland kingdom with Nexiun guards chasing him wildly, Riku was ever so grateful for the training Cloud and Leon had secretly given him. Without their training, he was almost certain he would be caught by now. He couldn't go back to the kingdom; the demands he were expected to fulfill built up with age, and to be a normal thirteen-spring-old boy was something he desperately craved. _

_He wanted to play Chases with the other boys._

_He wanted to play outdoors, climb trees, grow his own food and be proud that he did it and no one else did._

_He wanted to blend it - not always be the center of attention._

_He wanted people to stop bowing down to him as if he were their lord and savior._

_But most of all, he wanted a friend._

_The shouts of dismay and annoyance tinged with fear of the wrath of the king ricocheted off the lush trees canopying the forest. The closeness of those shouts unnerved him - Riku knew it was time to lose them for good. He began to formulate a plan. He refused to go back to that gods-forsaken place. _

_The guards would have to chase across the lands, dragging him back unconscious!_

_Making a 180-degree pivot on his right heel, Riku sprinted full speed toward the unsuspecting guards. Most tried to stop as they recognized his sudden change, but the speed they were running at prohibited them. He barreled through them, avoiding groping hands and snickering at the guards who slipped in an attempt to capture him. From his current course he made a sharp left - heading to the densest area of the forest, he unsheathed his twin daggers before slicing through the thick foliage blocking his path as he ran._

_The shouts weakened in volume as the distance between him and the guards increased._

_Even still, Riku ran with all his might, dodging trees, cutting low-hanging branches, leaping over rivulets breaking the forest into sections like country boundaries. Soon he was out of the forest and out into the open plains of Laul; unwavering and unrepentant. Only then did he slow his pace and head into Meave. The small forest encased Meave Peak, the largest mountain in the Northland known for its dangerous hunters and wild animals. _

_Riku entered with his daggers ready. _

_The stillness of the forest gave Riku the information needed; someone other than himself was in these parts. At the slightest shift of the rustling trees, Riku hid. He scoured the land before moving on again, occasionally stopping to view his surroundings once again. It wasn't until twenty minutes later that he felt the cool, smooth surface of a blade being held against the back of his throat._

_Tilting his head to see the person out the corner of his eye, Riku was stunned to see a boy no older than him frowning down upon him. The lean boy was spiky-haired with calculating blue eyes. He wasn't the slightest bit frightened, from what he could see, and Riku recognized the weapon as a duel-bladed pole arm. _

_"What is your name?" the enigmatic boy asked as he poked Riku with his weapon._

_"Riku," the prince responded as amicably as possible. "What's your name?_

_The boy hesitated. _

_Riku used his hesitation._

_Leaning forward, Riku tumbled away from the blade. He went into a low crouch and brought his twin daggers above his head just as one blade of the duel-bladed pole arm came down toward his head. The _chink_ of metal resounding through the forest yet did not distract the two boys from their fight. _

_Sliding his right hand near the top of the pole, the boy stepped back quickly and thrust the blade forward, only to hit air as Riku flipped over his head. The escape maneuver drew a smile from the stranger; he had been expecting it. The small boy let his left hand from its current spot to join his right hand, pivoting on his heel and using its momentum to swing the pole arm around. The pole struck Riku in the side as he landed, causing him to fall on his right side. His opponent wasted no time - he slid both of his hands from the top to the bottom of the pole arm and raised it above his head to bring it down for to hit the head of his opponent. Riku deflected the attack and rolled out the way, only to jump up and step on top of the pole arm. Eyes widened in fear and shock as the young prince walked the length of the pole arm with catlike grace. Determined to not be defeated, the boy fell back to crouch on his left leg with his right leg stretched out, making Riku jump off the pole arm and land straddling the outstretched leg, with one end of the blade at Riku's stomach._

_Riku's twin daggers were posed like scissors against his opponent's neck._

_Neither said a word, silently appraising each other for weaknesses in their defense. The two realized that their battle came to a stalemate._

_"Name's Sora."_

_Sora smiled brightly, clearly enjoying the battle that just ensued. "You're a good fighter," he exclaimed with awe in his tone and a grin on his face. _

_Riku laughed nervously. "You are as well."_

_--_

"I won that match," Sora boasted as he fingered the memorable daggers.

Riku looked at him incredulously. "You must be joking," he said as he readjusted his hair ribbon. "My daggers were at your throat. I could have sliced you to pieces before you even had a thought of thrusting that blade into my stomach!"

"I'm talking about after." Sora adopted a matter-of-fact tone. "You brought your daggers down yet my blade was still there on your stomach. That means I win."

"I will let you live out your fantasies for now, brat."

Sora pointed an accusing finger at the prince, who was now wearing an innocence, _devilish_ expression on his face. "Brat? Don't start that again!"

--

_"What are you complaining about?" Riku breathed out as he sprinted through Sash Village into fields beyond. "I just risked my life to get those apples!"_

_Sora, who was struggling to keep up with the older boy, let out a small whine. "Apples are not as good as the blackberries!!"_

_"Apples will last longer! Besides..." Riku stopped suddenly to scale the large tree that served as their base for the last few weeks. "The old lady knew I was coming. She had a guard next to her booth!"_

_Collapsing against one of the thick branches of the tree, Riku pulled the parcel of apples from his bag and began to nibble on one. Sora reluctantly grabbed one as well, complaining that 'if the blackberries were guarded, he should have headed toward the raspberries.' Riku heard the complaint, stared at the younger boy, and frowned and he viciously bit into an apple. "Brat," he muttered._

_Sora had the good graces to look indignent as he stood glaring the older boy, who adorned an innocent expression while watching the residents of Sash Village pass with their weapons. "I'm am not a brat!"_

_His tone had an underlying current of whining to it._

_Riku raised a single eyebrow._

_"I'm not!"_

_"Calm down or you'll reveal us...brat."_

_Sora growled._

_--_

Riku slowly walked past Sora, eyeing him with a mischievous smile, to head up the small staircase to the entrance of the room. "When you act like a brat, that is what you are called."

"Who was the one who threw up because of a fish being cooked?" Sora retorted without recrimination.

"Who had to fight with squirrels and raccoons to actually _keep _his food?"

"Who didn't want to hide our supplies because he was afraid that his hands would get really dirty?"

Riku glared at him.

Sora won the battle of the wits.

"I'll be back, _brat._ I have some more business to attend to. Make yourself at home while I'm gone and do stay out of personal things."

While Sora 'hmphed' and sat on the bed like a petulant child, Riku grinned and exited the room, straightening his clothes in preparation to meeting an old friend. It wasn't until Riku was a ways down the hall, and Sora mulled over their conversation that both started in shock and slight embarrassment.

_Was I flirting with him?!_

* * *

Riku dwelled on the fact that he flirted with Sora until he reached the fourth floor of the castle. In all actuality, it could not be considered a "floor;" The only two objects present were a window to the right side and a single maple door with stars emblazed on its front. Riku open the doors without hesitation, ascending the winding staircase that leads to the observatory with haste. The sanctuary's roof was made completely out of glass, making the place brightly lit from the sunlight, but a golden, moving replica of the solar system hung over the rest of the room, complete with stars, planets, moons, and suns. A single figure sat cross-legged in the center of the room as she gazed heavenward, expression screwed up in concentration. Her thick dark blue robes pooled around her while her brown hair, braided, pooled at the small of her back. She brought her gaze from the heavens as soon as Riku reached the top of the stairs. "My Lord," she breathed out in a delighted tone. "How good of you to visit."

Riku smiled brightly, crossed the room, and brought her into a warm hug. "I can never leave you here, Aerith," he said genuinely as he settled back to mimic her position. "You would stay up here isolated from the rest of the world if you had the chance."

She smiled peacefully and looked back toward the heavens. There was a comfortable silence between them before she rested her gaze back on Riku. "The reason for your visit, your Highness?"

Riku sighed before looked away. "I...wish to know what is to come of the new spring. This last spring is coming to a close, and it really has been a marvelous spring, but...this feeling that I have, this _ominous _feeling at the pit of my stomach has only been increasing as the spring ends. Already has the tide began to turn..."

He fell silent.

Aerith placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, all the while looking heavenward, and breathed in deeply. Riku felt the change in her; she was going into a trance. Running to the far side of the room, Riku grabbed a sheet of parchment, a quill, and a inkpot before racing back over to the small woman.

"_In the Year of the Serpent,_

_the Soulless Lord reaches the pinnacle of power._

_the Bond shall be broken;_

_the Strength shall be weakened;_

_and the Clear shall be unfocused, _

_blinded by greediness and corruption._

_Threescore has the Soulless Lord prepared,_

_gathering friends, family, and foes to join_

_together for the wicked cause._

_Blood will breach the confines of sanity,_

_troubling the fate of dignity's precious jewel_

_for the Soulless Lord, and he will prevail._

_But the land and the sky will unite, _

_soaring without wings through veils _

_of illusion and voids of emptiness,_

_threatening the Soulless Lord._

_However, eternity distracts them, _

_separation betrays them, _

_and the truth divides them;_

_Only the lion-hearted can save them._

_Bond mended, Strength renewed, Clear_

_focused, the Four Lands shall be reunited;_

_the Soulless Lord banished from which he came."_

Aerith slowly closed her eyes before drifting into unconsciousness. Riku looked over the prophecy with weariness.

* * *

It was now dinner time, as the bell from the kitchens indicated, and the royal family was situated at their place at the dinner table - King Sephiroth at the head, Queen Reicia on his right side, and Prince Riku on his left side. Every butler lined the massive table to wait for orders. A butler waited at his side for his order, but Riku didn't notice. He had managed to complete several tasks he had been meaning to complete yet another load of worries replaced the new ones.

The prophecy.

The marriage.

The new slave who happens to be his best friend from the springs he was a fugitive.

Hearing the clinking of a chain, Riku looked down to see Sora on the right side of his chair shifting to make himself more comfortable as he knelt on one knee. It was the most important rule of a personal slave; that he be in attendance at lunch and dinner in case his master needed anything. To prevent escape, a chain linked the collars around their necks to the right leg of the chair the royal sat in, even though means of escape automatically meant ten floggings.

Sora must have sensed the uneasiness in Riku as he watched his best friend chained to a chair and flashed him a small smirk. Riku tilted his head to the side in question, causing Sora to mouth 'y_ou like me chained don't you?' _while nuzzling his thigh adoringly.Riku shot his head up and stared ahead, a blush staining his features, ignoring the heat pooling at the pit of his stomach. His parents didn't notice.

"It is time for the preparation of the ball," the Queen announced suddenly as she nibbled a piece of her sirloin steak. "Of course, there are many elements key to this ball that were not in the last ball, as I have seen it fit to change some of the proceedings."

She began to explain her changes. His mother was short, concise, and to the point when she spoke of the masquerade ball to Riku and Sephiroth. She made it clear that everyone will be there - _including Amnia_, Riku thought bitterly - and how that the preparation must be immaculate in order for the ball to be a success.

It was that time of year again. The winter months had finally ended, signaling the time for the new spring. Every even-numbered spring - this being the 976th spring - a masquerade ball is held for Versee, the goddess who created the seasons and its ability to produce certain fruition. It's a land-wide tradition; The Nexiun (Northland), Denat (Eastland), Klerium (Westland), and Lasears (Southland) kingdoms celebrated it profusely. This spring, it will be held at the Nexiun Kingdom, meaning several things: for one, all of the royals and their servants would have to provide some form of entertainment, such as a play or a concert. Two, the banquet must include all of the foods most popular to that particular land. With the North, it was fish; with the West, it was fruit. And three, an engagement must be announced for sons or daughters coming of the age.

Riku was overjoyed.

His mother always had the tendency to..._lose all rational thought_...when it came to the balls. She spent money, loads of money, for each small detail, and there was nothing King Sephiroth or Prince Riku could do about it.

They couldn't even if they actually tried.

So the two went along with everything she spoke of doing for the ball.

"Riku, you are now of that age to perform something more than a mere play at the ball."

_Damn!_

What is wrong with my plays, mother?" Riku asked. "They are beautifully directed with valiant costumes, props, wonderful actors--"

"There are nothing wrong with your plays," Sephiroth added as he waved a butler to fetch more water. "But you haven't been doinganything else except plays since you were eight springs old."

The massive dinner table separating the family allowed Riku to frown openly. He heard snickering at his feet. Riku glared at Sora.

"Did you have something in mind other than a play, dear?"

Both the King and the Queen looked at him expectantly as he tried in vain to come up with some form of entertaining. "Well," he started as the snickering grew. "I was thinking of duel."

The snickering stopped.

"Really?" Sephiroth seemed genuinely interested.

Riku straightened as his confidence in the idea grew. "It could be a tournament of sorts...an event that would include everyone willing to participate. The two winners from a section will battle each other for a prize."

"When you say everyone, Riku, what do you mean?"

"Lords, ladies, slaves..."

Silence.

"Excellent idea," Reicia exclaimed as she had one of her planners come to the table to write it down. "But I must draw you from that sector of the ball to plan for the engagement announcement."

The nuzzling stopped.

Riku sighed wearily. "Mother..."

"We must plan, sweetheart! Princess Amnia Reynel and their whole family are known to be...picky when it comes to how things are executed. It must be perfect!"

Riku glanced down to see Sora bowing submissively.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Find out Sora's feelings on the engagement, Riku's take on the prophecy, and how much Riku is tempted to pounce Sora!

Stay Tuned!

-MercuryGoddess-


End file.
